


漂流瓶

by ChuYiJiuShi



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuYiJiuShi/pseuds/ChuYiJiuShi
Summary: 在伟大航路上总会发生神奇的事情，让所有不圆满都获得圆满。
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	漂流瓶

漂流瓶  
》又名：老爸老妈手把手教你泡仔

罗杰从外面回家的时候，看见自己老婆一脸凝重地看着餐桌上的一个酒瓶。

那是一个普普通通的空酒瓶，要是说有什么不一样的话，大概是它的里面塞着一张纸条。

“你从哪里捡来的这玩意？”罗杰问。

“这件事比较诡异，”露玖指了指酒瓶，“它就这样突然出现了。”

如果是一般人，看见一个酒瓶莫名其妙、无声无息地出现在自家餐桌上，大概早就吓得失声尖叫夺路而逃。不过露玖是何许人啊？那可是敢和海贼王谈恋爱的女人！露玖不仅不害怕，甚至饶有兴致的打量着它；虽说不怕，但是她还是没有碰那个酒瓶，她等着罗杰回来处理这个——谁知道这是不是罗杰什么仇家送进来的呢？毕竟恶魔果实能力千奇百怪，或许酒瓶的出现就是某个恶魔果实的能力？

罗杰给露玖的警惕心点了个赞。他走近餐桌，仔细观察着这个酒瓶——非常非常普通的酒瓶，没有标签，瓶口被软木塞堵住，瓶子里是卷起来的纸条，看不到纸条上到底写着什么——这是个普通的瓶子。

但是罗杰的直觉疯狂地对他叭叭道：这玩意和你们有很大的关系！特别重要的关系！你不打开看你后悔终身！快快和露玖一起打开！

罗杰拿起酒瓶，对露玖说，“我觉得，我们应该打开它来看一下。”

这两位具有探索热情的夫妻找来了开瓶器，拧开了软木塞，倒出了里面的纸条——

爱上一个比自己岁数大很多的人，该怎么办？

罗杰沉默了。露玖也沉默了。

“这个真的不是你……？”罗杰第一反应是露玖在恶作剧，毕竟自己的岁数比露玖大很多，而且直觉告诉他，这和露玖也有很重大的关系。

露玖在罗杰腰间拧了拧，灿烂笑道，“您在怀疑些什么呢？”

“没、没有！我什么也没怀疑！”

露玖从罗杰手上拿过纸条，思索了几秒，“我觉得他和我很相似。”

“谁？”

“写字条的那个人。”露玖翻找着纸笔，“爱上比自己岁数大的人，这一点我最有经验了。”

“难不成除了我之外你还爱上过别人？”海贼王默默酝酿起新鲜的醋。

“我由始至终只爱上了你一人。”露玖亲了亲罗杰的脸，然后在纸上刷刷地写字。她一边写一边和罗杰说，“我打算给他【注】回信。”

“你怎么确认是他是她？”

“直觉。”露玖看了看写好的纸条，把它卷起来塞进酒瓶里，重新找了个软木塞堵住瓶口，然后把酒瓶放到餐桌上，“不过，爱上比自己岁数大的男人，应该会很辛苦吧。”

你好，陌生人。  
我和我先生在海边居住，机缘巧合之下捡到了这个瓶子。  
爱上就爱上了，为什么要问怎么办？  
我先生和我的岁数也是相差很大，但是我们还是在一起了，很幸福。  
在爱面前（不单指爱情，还有许许多多形形色色的爱），任何事物都不应该是阻碍，能成为阻碍的，唯有你的心。  
如果你愿意和我讲讲，或许我和我先生能给你提供一些建议？

两人看着酒瓶逐渐变得透明，罗杰继续发问，“你怎么确认他喜欢的是男人？”

“女人的直觉。”

“那也有可能是女人啊，”海贼王小声嘀咕，“夏洛特·玲玲年纪也大，也拥有超多人暗恋着她的。”

▶▶▶

酒瓶子第二次出现的时候，罗杰正在浴缸里泡澡——再牛逼的海贼王也得在老婆的监督下做个讲卫生的好男人。他盯着漂在水面的的瓶子，思考着这玩意到底是怎么来的。两秒过后，他选择了放弃思考。

思考真的不合适我呀~罗杰大大咧咧地想，明明更合适雷利嘛。他穿好衣服，拎着那诡异的酒瓶，哼着小曲去户外小花园找露玖。

“居然第二天就有回信了。”露玖展开纸条，这一次的纸条比上一次长了很多，“你觉得这个瓶子是来自伟大航路吗？”

罗杰哼哼唧唧着，他把瓶子给露玖之后想去厨房偷酒喝，却被露玖按在一旁，陪她一起讨论这个酒瓶的来路，“可能吧，”罗杰想起了第一次打开瓶子时残留的酒香，“那酒香……不是来自前半段的，是新世界的。”

露玖饱含深意地看了罗杰一眼，只凭酒香就能判断出来，“看来你对我的禁酒令有深深的不满啊——算了，我先看看对方到底回复了什么……”

你好，陌生人。  
真的是吓到我了，一开始我以为这个瓶子被人捡走了，直到它莫名其妙出现在我眼前我才████████。  
不管怎么说，谢谢你安慰我。希望你和你先生能万事平安顺意。

我觉得我确实需要和一个人好好地吐露一下，因为这件事，我不太好意思和家里人说。父母双亡的我是被爷爷抚养长大的。成年出海后，应邀加入了一个大家庭，虽然大家庭里大家都没有血缘关系，但有我敬爱的父亲，也有许许多多的兄弟——

“等一下。”罗杰打断了露玖的朗读，“我突然对那句【有我敬爱的父亲】感到深深的不爽。有一种我的宝贝被人抢了的感觉——上一次出现这种感觉的是纽盖特把我的珍酿都喝光，一滴都没给我留下的时候。”

“我倒是对那个【父母双亡】的词感触良多。”露玖安慰般揉了揉罗杰的头，“还是继续往下读吧！”

我爱上的是我的另一个兄弟。他是所有人的大哥，在家里，他是除了父亲之外最快接纳我的人。他对所有人都很关心，很温柔。一看见他，我的目光就不由自主地追寻着他。每天早上睁开眼想见他，每天晚上闭上眼想梦见他。我想吻他，想要得到他最独一无二的温柔。  
我想守住那一点点的温柔，内心却在奢求更多，我不敢对他吐露心声，因为我不值得被爱。  
我想逃避这种感情，可每次见到他，我总觉得我比上一秒更喜欢他了，我逃不开。

“啊，果然是暗恋啊！”露玖读得津津有味，她发自内心的心疼这个年轻的暗恋者，“是从未享受过家人的温柔，遇见了就沦陷了吗？”

罗杰听着露玖读完，只觉得浑身不对劲——一方面，他非常非常地心塞，内心翻涌着酸酸涩涩的情绪；另一方面，现在的他想打架，突然地，迫切地，想和纽盖特打一架。然而现在他在南海吹海风，纽盖特正在新世界里和他的儿子们闯荡。

他从露玖手中拿过那张纸条，斟酌了许久，“我想这次由我来给他回信。”罗杰撇了撇嘴角，“我倒想知道到底是谁养出了这孩子——嚷嚷着【我不值得被爱】之类的废话。”他拿起纸笔，龙飞凤舞地写下话语。 

小子：  
为什么你能说出“我不值得被爱”？  
我并不知道在你身上有怎么样的故事，但是我敢说，这个世界上，没有父母不爱自己的孩子。  
如果你不值得被爱，为何你的母亲还要把你生下来？  
如果你不值得被爱，为何你的爷爷还要抚养你长大？  
如果你不值得被爱，为何你的“父亲”邀请你加入他的大家庭？

露玖看着罗杰的写下的文字，有点担忧，“你的语气会不会重了点？”

罗杰头也不抬，“我倒是觉得我写的还不够刻骨铭心，我要骂醒这个小子——”

如果这些爱都没办法让你觉得被爱着，我倒是替那些爱你的人感到不值得。  
没有人可以说，自己不被爱着。  
看到这里，你还是觉得自己不值得被爱，那么，你要去创造爱。  
你敢出海闯荡，你为何不敢去爱？  
你敢面对变幻无常的大海，敢于面对前路未卜的冒险，你为何不敢去表白？  
是什么成为了你的囚笼？  
听我的，去和你暗恋的人表白——

“你在瞎写什么，”露玖按住了罗杰的手，“直接表白是行不通的。”

“两个都是男人，当然要用男人的方式解决，”罗杰看着老婆划去了自己写的最后一句话，在下面补充写下自己的建议，“我认为我已经很含蓄了，要知道别人都是灌醉了直接上的。”

人类最为罪恶的八卦心瞬间被勾起，露玖啧啧了两声，一边把纸条塞进瓶子，小声问道，“谁啊？”

“夏琪啊。不过雷利当时也在装醉。”

“夏琪是女性的吧？”

“啊？是女的吗？”

▶▶▶  
一来二去的，罗杰和露玖渐渐升起了对酒瓶子到来的期待。他们迫切地想要知道那位年轻的暗恋者接下来的恋情发展了。

在交流了几次之后，他们相互交换了名字——露玖和罗杰给的都是假名，罗杰的直觉告诉他不能告诉艾斯他们的真名。

“艾斯！”罗杰起初听到对方的名字的时候，忍不住大笑起来，“原来真的有人和我的品位一模一样！”前不久闲聊的时候，罗杰和露玖说过他们孩子的姓名的事，男孩叫艾斯，女孩叫安。

“那你要不要换个名字啊？”

“不用！因为我的艾斯是世界上最棒、最独一无二的艾斯！”罗杰毫不犹豫地拒绝了露玖的提议。

露玖吃着草莓，听着罗杰朗读着最新的来信，点评道，“感觉我们就像追着职场爱情故事，”她吮吸着手指上残留的汁水，“而且这个主人公还非常、非常的迟钝。”

“你是指艾斯还是艾斯他暗恋的人？”

“艾斯。”露玖用罗杰的衣服搽干净手，拿起了纸笔，思索着接下来该如何给这位年轻的小友支招，“让他旁敲侧击一下对方以往的恋情情况——结果连个屁都没能打探出来，他到底是怎么长大的？难不成是男人堆里长大的？”

“说不定是他手段太稚嫩了？”罗杰猜测，他打探消息的手段也不怎么高明，因为直觉会告诉他一切，如果遇到连直觉都没办法解决的事情，万能的雷利总能帮他解决。露玖轻轻地锤了他一拳，反问他，“能独自出海的，并且闯荡到新世界的人，能没几分手段？”

罗杰摸着胡子，嘿嘿地傻笑几声。

露玖吹着海风，和罗杰商量道，“首先，我们得知道艾斯到底有没有找到合适的同盟，有个同盟总比他单打独斗好，第二，他们老爹会怎么看待这件事，第三嘛——”她看着罗杰，问他，“话说你当时到底喜欢我什么呢？”

要遭，这惊天动地的压迫感！罗杰甚至能感觉到死神的镰刀贴近了他的脖子，只待露玖一声令下，直取他项上人头。他的后背已经开始冒冷汗，头一次后悔自己从不好好打听雷利是怎么哄夏琪的。

露玖眯着眼睛看着罗杰飘忽不定的眼神，冷笑几声，“先放过你好了。”

致可怜可爱的艾斯：  
我对你非常非常的“失望”。  
我让你打探的消息，你却什么都没有打探出来。  
现在的我严重怀疑，对方已经知晓你的心思了。年龄差带来影响可不止一星半点啊！  
………………

罗杰看着露玖断断续续地写着信，每写一段都思索许久，终于忍不住说道，“还是按我最开始的意思最好了，直接去表白！”

“而且，表白的最终目的并不是要确认双方的关系，”罗杰振振有词地解释着自己的立场，“表白是为了让对方知道自己的心思，对方是什么的心思又与我的表白何干呢？如果他的心思和我一样，那就最好不过；如果不一样，那我也毫无遗憾了！”

露玖看着她的丈夫，他的脸上是自信的笑容——

“露玖，你就按我说的写吧，尽管你有追求的经验，但是我是男人啊！”

………………  
而我的丈夫，仍然坚持他自己的想法。他给你的建议是：别想那么多了，直接表白吧。  
作为女性，我的建议可能太婉转，太小心翼翼，太过于求成；  
作为男性，我丈夫的建议可能太直接，太直白。‘我只想告诉你我的心意’，他想表达的只有这一个。这样的话，你就等同于把决定权交给对方啦！  
对方可能会欣然接受，可能会纠结不已，也有可能感到不适而渐渐远离你——但是无论是哪一种情况，我都觉得比你深埋心底、避而不谈的情况好太多了，海上的冒险总是波澜壮阔，这一秒你没有抓住，下一秒可能永远不会再来临了。  
………………  
…………………………  
无论如何，我和杰都会支持你。  
这次随信附上的我们花园里开的蓝铃花，希望它能给你带来好运。

对你担忧不已的露露

露玖弯着腰，在铃兰花丛中挑挑拣拣，摘下最漂亮的一支，小心翼翼地塞进了瓶子里。她看着塞好木塞的瓶子慢慢变得透明，兴奋地开了个小小赌局，“罗杰，你觉得艾斯到底会选你我之间哪一人的建议呢？”

罗杰思索了一下，“我不知道。”

毕竟他的直觉也不是万能的。比起艾斯到底会选择什么路子去表白，罗杰现在更在意的是那些艾斯的信中，描述的大家庭带给他淡淡的熟悉感。虽然伟大的航路上奇怪的事见怪不怪，然而，每次艾斯来信的时候，他总感觉到若有若无的危机感沿着脊椎飚到他的心房。

难道是——艾斯是纽盖特的孩子？罗杰倒吸一口气。不对啊，他掰着手指算了算，按照艾斯的说法，他暗恋的人是比他大23岁的家里的大哥，性格温和冷静又不失风骨——当罗杰读到这里的时候，被满篇的赞颂词弄得有点小心烦，露玖倒是接受良好，还嘀嘀咕咕着这是个会照顾人的，完全不像某些人……所以，如果是纽盖特的孩子，现在会有这种思慕之情的只有那个和香克斯、巴基差不多大的见习船员吧？是黄头发的那个，还是黑头发的那个？他们叫什么名字来着？？

罗杰看着远处翻滚的海浪想着，应该是那个黄头发那小子吧，可能艾斯也不是他真名……话说，要是那小子真的成了，他能不能去找纽盖特讨杯喜酒喝呀？毕竟他和露玖也为他家小子的爱情出了一分力嘛……

▶▶▶  
艾斯的回信隔天就到了。

致世间最好的露露：  
我现在浑身都在发抖，不是因为害怕，也不是因为伤心，而是因为开心、兴奋！  
我忍不住第一时间和你、和杰分享这个好消息！  
我向他表白了！当时他错愕的表情我这辈子都不会忘记的！他答应了我的表白！  
我成功了！  
我参考了你的意见，也参考了杰的意见；表白前我和老爹聊了聊，老爹也很赞成我去追求马尔科！  
我的同盟都被我的行动力惊吓到了，但是我觉得我的行动力还是太慢了，如果背后没有你和杰，和老爹推我一把，我真的会把这份感情深埋在心底，永不提起。  
……  
…………  
………………  
谢谢你的蓝铃花！它真的能带给我无与伦比的好运气！  
我也好想给你回赠礼物啊！但是瓶子太小了，我想了好久，找了好久，都决定不了到底要送给你和杰什么礼物，所以就把旅途拍下的风景给你们看看，请你们不要嫌弃——  
……………  
………………  
……………………  
我真的好开心啊，露露！  
快要变成快乐火苗的艾斯敬上

露玖反复地把信读了几遍，艾斯附上的照片太多了，以至于它们都堵在瓶口，罗杰正在想办法把照片弄出来。“艾斯暗恋的人叫马尔科吗？嗯……我的连续剧有结局了，”露玖往嘴里塞了颗酸梅，最近她总是喜欢吃点酸酸的东西，“看到有情人终成眷属的感觉真好。”

经过罗杰的不懈努力，那捆照片终于掉落了。罗杰一边嘟嘟囔囔着小子塞那么多照片是想干嘛炫耀吗一边解开橡皮筋。有暴风雨中咆哮的大海、有电闪雷鸣昏暗的天空、有千奇百怪的花草丛林，有威武无比的巨大海王类——哦，还给海王类一个近距离的特写，这表情还够狰狞的……嗯？

罗杰的注意力被最后一张照片夺去了。照片是在空中往下拍的，是一艘眼熟无比的、拥有笑容的白鲸头的大船，旗杆上海贼旗在飘扬，甲板上有不少人，而坐在中央的人却是罗杰认识的人。

那是爱德华·纽盖特。而且是老了很多的纽盖特。罗杰摸着胡子，想着，奇怪，最后一次见白胡子的时候，他还是有头发的呀？怎么这张照片里他没了头发了呢？他秃了吗？老了之后就会秃吗？那雷利会不会秃了，秃了的雷利是什么样的……

等等，好像跑题了。罗杰连忙把自己的思绪拉回正题，努力地思考着这一切。

“真希望我们孩子，喜欢的人也恰好喜欢自己。”

露玖一句无心的话语，如同明灯一样照亮了罗杰前进的方向。

“……靠。”想通一切的罗杰忍不住出口成脏。

该死爱德华·纽盖特！！！赔我儿子！！！！

▶▶▶  
自从看见艾斯回礼的照片后，罗杰很奇怪，露玖想不通风景照和海王类的照片到底有什么可以令他坐立难安。他愁眉苦脸的，不停地在客厅走来走去，时而欲言又止地瞧着她，时而坐在一旁沉重地叹气。

“罗杰，”露玖合上了自己手里的书，忍不住在对方今天第十一次叹气后问对方，“你是有什么问题吗？”

罗杰瞧了她一眼。

又来了又来了。露玖内心的小人哀叹着，她再次耐心地询问对方，“怎么了，罗杰？”

“如果，我是说如果，”罗杰吞吞吐吐，犹豫不决地说，“我们的孩子，喜欢上了比他大的人……”他看见露玖笑着鼓励他继续说下去，“而且还是个同性的……”

听到罗杰的问题，露玖稍微懂了他最近不安的原因了。他是怕自己未来的孩子和笔友艾斯会走上一模一样的感情之路吗？露玖沉吟半饷，反问罗杰——

“对方和我们孩子的年龄差很大吗？”

“和我们差不多。”

“对方会爱护我们的孩子吗？”

那张俯拍的照片闪现在罗杰的脑海里，他艰难地回答道，“很爱护。”

“对方是胡作非为、作奸犯科之辈吗？”

罗杰回想了一下纽盖特的教育方针，“不是。”

“对方的家庭会伤害到我们的孩子吗？”

罗杰继续回想自己有没有在纽盖特的记仇小本本上，不确定地说，“……大概没有？”

露玖被他的回答噎了几秒，继续问他，

“对方的家庭会接纳我们的孩子吗？”

罗杰皱着脸，想起了自己当着纽盖特的面把御田撬到自己的船上，又想起了纸条里那句【有我敬爱的父亲】，以纽盖特的性格，如果知道艾斯是自己的儿子他会怎么做简直用脚都能想出来。他捂住脸，痛苦地从喉咙里挤出了答案，“会的，而且还是十分喜欢的那种。”

“那我就不懂啦，罗杰。”露玖重新打开的书，“既然我们的孩子喜欢对方，对方也爱护我们的孩子，更重要的是对方家庭也会接纳爱护我们的孩子，那我为什么要不同意呢？难道……”她抛出了她的疑问，“对方父母是你的死对头？”

罗杰假装咳嗽，拒绝回答这个问题。

再过了几天，罗杰就按原计划出海了。露玖看着他意气风发的神情和前几天的消沉形成强烈反差。他们在隐蔽海湾处享受了最后一个吻，然后沉默地告别。

这种时刻，反而有很多话想说，却没办法说出口。露玖看着越来越远的小船，摸了摸平坦的小腹，不由自主地笑了。

让我看看吧，让大家看看吧，让世界看看吧，你嚣张又隐秘地写给我们孩子的情书。

▶▶▶  
在海军进驻在巴苔里拉岛已经十个月了。岛上人人自危，没什么娱乐可言，要不是每天那神奇的酒瓶子给露玖带来一丝快乐，她快要郁闷疯了。

“可能我是真的疯了，”露玖喃喃自语，她从瓶子里拿出来纸条和照片；临走前罗杰教会了她如何从窄小的瓶子里取出艾斯塞进去的照片。她摸了摸小腹，“乖宝宝，让我们看看你的艾斯哥哥到底又去了哪里找坏蛋吧。”

十个月前的艾斯和她分享着他的冒险、他的马尔科、他的家人；“我在你和杰面前，比在马尔科面前放松，”他在信里和露玖说，“我会不由自主的向你们撒娇，一开始觉得没什么，但是回过头来想想，会甜腻腻撒娇的自己仿佛被鬼上身了。”

被艾斯的话语逗得哈哈大笑的露玖回复他，“我和杰都很喜欢你对我们撒娇，”她的笔尖在杰字那里顿了顿，还是继续往下写，“我们时不时地会打小赌，赌你更喜欢我还是他。”

这种闲话家常的往来被艾斯的一封信打破：

…………  
我简直不敢置信，露露，怎么会有人因为那种事而杀人——  
如果蒂奇愿意和萨奇说，以萨奇的性格，不会不把那东西给他的，为什么一定要伤害自己的家人？  
………………  
……………………  
我决定好了，就算所有人都反对，连老爹都制止我，我也要去把蒂奇押回老爹面前问责！  
…………  
………………

露玖回信安慰了他一番，并叮嘱他要好好的照顾好自己：

我的天啊，艾斯，你还好吗？  
我很抱歉听到这种事情。但是艾斯，我希望你能谨慎行事，你现在被愤怒冲昏了头脑，你得冷静下来，好好地思考这一切。  
…………  
………………  
………………  
希望你能得偿所愿，保护好自己，随信附上院子里的月桂花，希望它能给你带来好运。  
希望能给你一个拥抱的露露

露玖先看了一下照片，这些天艾斯在一个冬岛上逗留。

……  
…………  
今天又是没能追上蒂奇的一天。  
冬岛真的太冷了，幸好我的身体强健，不至于冷得瑟瑟发抖。  
他们的料理真的很赞，他们也慷慨地把食谱分享给我。  
随信附上雪景和食谱。  
…………  
………………  
我下一站要去阿拉巴斯坦，那是一个炎热的沙漠之国。我听说蒂奇曾经去过那里。  
你还记得我的弟弟吗？路飞！我算了一下他的行程，他们也快要到阿拉巴斯坦了，希望能在那里遇见他。  
他真的超级有趣的！这次我要多拍些他的照片给你看，虽然那张通缉令的笑脸也很好看，但是我还是想认认真真地给他拍一张专属的！  
另外，我已经好久没看见杰给我回信了，是因为之前我说更喜欢你而生气吗？  
忐忑不安的艾斯敬上

她记得艾斯的弟弟，艾斯曾给她一张裁剪过的照片，照片上笑得特别灿烂的少年就是他可爱又调皮的弟弟。“我一方面为他骄傲，一方面又为他担忧，”他的信里，上一段还在长篇大论地说他弟弟如何可爱，下一段就开始为弟弟担忧，“他实在太能闯祸了，而且还不听我的话。”

她凝视着艾斯信里的最后一句，陷入了沉思。她不知道该如何告诉艾斯，那场小小的赌，他并没有看到结果，因为罗杰已经死了。怎么死的？被斩首。为什么被斩首？因为他是海贼王。海贼王不是很厉害吗？他为什么会被抓？他没有被抓，他是去自首的。

这样的话，她要如何告诉艾斯呢？

▶▶▶  
自从艾斯说他找到黑胡子的行踪后，露玖已经很久没有收到艾斯的回信了。

罗杰离开的时候，把艾斯的信都拿走了。他对露玖说，艾斯是可以值得信赖的人，若有苦楚可以对他倾诉；但是在心底，露玖隐隐约约不想告诉艾斯自己的处境。她已经延长孕期到十八个月了，海军不撤离，孩子就不能降生——她不知道自己还能撑多久。

她就像大海里的一叶小舟，在狂风暴雨中前行；她平稳内敛地走在外面，温和地和每一个岛民打招呼，回到家后却战战兢兢，生怕海军查到什么，让自己前功尽弃。她在很多个晚上都失眠，眼睁睁地看着窗外的天黑了又亮，亮了又黑。她做了很多的后备计划，孩子的诞生已然成为她的执念，她希望肚子里的孩子能够瞧瞧这个世界，和这个世界打招呼，触摸感受这个世界，享受他/她父亲留给他的爱与自由。

如果可以的话。

我需要支撑。露玖披着薄被，坐在花园里嗮太阳，她想，无论来自谁的都好，请让我撑下去，为我点亮一抹光。

光出现了。

当她看见酒瓶子的时候，以为自己出现了幻觉。她注视着那熟悉又陌生的酒瓶子，瓶子里被信和照片塞得满满的，许久之后，她才伸手，拿起了那个瓶子；冰冷的触觉告诉她，这都是真的。

她摸了摸孕肚，眼眶突兀地湿了，“好的，”她轻声地对孩子说，“让我们瞧瞧，艾斯哥哥到底上哪鬼混去了。”她既熟练又生疏地取出了信，好家伙，这次的信可真够长的。她展开了信，比起以前放荡不羁的字体，这次的字体显得规规矩矩了很多，但是开头，却让她诧异不已——

世界上最温柔、最漂亮的露露：  
我知道您已经很久没有收到我的来信了，我出了一点事，没能收到您的来信，也没能及时给你回信。  
不是什么大事，是关于蒂奇的事…………  
…………  
………………

艾斯粗略地说了萨奇其实没死，但是他不敌蒂奇，最后还是靠老爹和家里人才获救。看到这里露玖才长长地舒了口气。

“你的艾斯哥哥确实需要敲打敲打啦，”露玖对着肚子里的孩子说，“20岁的大人了，怎么还不懂照顾自己呢？”

…………  
………………  
等我回家后不久，我爷爷就偷偷给我一个小盒子，说是我那早死的父亲留给我的。  
“你父亲将你托付给我的时候，和我说，这个盒子要等你和马尔科相爱后才能交给你。”爷爷对我说，“我一直以为他在放狗屁，直到在那个时候……原来他说的都是真的。”  
里面是我很熟悉的纸条，但又是那样的陌生。  
露露不是您的真名，对吗？杰也不是您丈夫的真名，对吗？  
您的名字是波特卡斯·D·露玖，您丈夫的名字是哥尔·D·罗杰。  
我现在才明白，对您们的亲昵是从何而来，我总是知道的太晚，感悟太晚。在老爹、路飞他们来救我的时候，我才意识到原来这个世界上还有那么多人深爱着我；在看到那一小盒子的时候，我才知道，在伟大航路上总会发生神奇的事情，让所有不圆满都获得圆满。  
譬如说，一个普普通通的酒瓶子，能够无视时间和空间，穿越到十几年前。  
请允许我再此，重新向您介绍我自己——  
我叫波特卡斯·D·艾斯，不曾用过的曾用名是哥尔·D·艾斯。  
我是您的孩子，妈妈。  
还请您不要惊讶，我确确实实是您的孩子。我不知该如何向您证明这一点，但我确实是。  
请让我叫您一声妈妈好吗？  
您可爱的，忐忑的艾斯敬上。

啪嗒。信里的【哥尔·D·艾斯】被水晕开。

露玖摸了摸脸颊，发现自己早已泪流满面，“艾斯、艾斯，”她抚摸着肚子，“原来你是男孩……可惜了，我还想有个可爱的女儿的。”她想起罗杰临行前问她那些奇怪的问题，原来他在那一天就知道了艾斯就是他的儿子吗？想到这她不禁埋怨着在地狱里的罗杰，为什么他不告诉自己呢？她拎起薄被的一角，擦干眼泪，迫不及待地进屋拿起了纸笔回信——

我最可爱、最宝贝的艾斯：  
当然可以！我开心得快要疯掉了！  
罗杰肯定很早就知道了，他就是瞒着我，不告诉我！真不愧是这世上最“凶恶”的海贼！  
先陪我一起，恶狠狠地臭骂他一顿吧！  
……  
…………

露玖已经很久没试过这样大哭大笑过了，原来她的忍耐是值得的，肚子里的孩子是能看见这个世界，在这个世界撒欢的，甚至享受了父亲给他的爱与自由；

…………  
快吧，好好地拍张照片，让我好好地看看你，看看你到底有多英俊，也让我看看你那敬爱的老爹，到底想不想罗杰口中那般威武。  
最后，你也必须附上马尔科的照片，让我看看你喜欢的人到底长什么模样。  
最后的最后，给你一个吻。  
永远爱你的妈妈。

▶▶▶  
艾斯的回信越来越厚，照片也越来越多。

艾斯给露玖拍了很多他和马尔科的照片，也有不少白胡子海贼团成员的照片；托他的福，露玖已经把白胡子海贼团的船员们都认齐了，还能随口说出他们的二三事，当然，艾斯信里提到马尔科的次数也不少，不过最近着重讲诉了一位叫“萨博”的兄弟。

“您知道吗？妈妈，”他的字体又恢复到那放荡不羁的姿态，“我以为他早就死了，原来他没有！ASL还是再度重聚了！”

他唠唠叨叨地讲了他多姿多彩的童年生活，讲他们三兄弟是如何在山林中称王称霸；讲卡普对他们的爱有多深多重（原来罗杰把艾斯托付给卡普了吗？），讲达旦的对他的养育（谢谢这位达旦小姐养育了艾斯），讲风车村的玛琪诺教导他礼仪（也要谢谢这一位可爱的玛琪诺小姐的礼仪课），讲风车村的其他人对他的爱护（非常感谢淳朴的风车村村民对艾斯的爱护）。

马尔科也给她写了信，先是唠嗑了一下艾斯的种种劣迹，例如进食期间突然睡着了，到了最后笔锋一转：

……  
…………  
罗杰给艾斯留了一封信，大致说了一下怹和您都不太喜欢我，认为我的年纪着实比艾斯大太多。对此，我深感抱歉，但是我是不会放手的。他是属于我的，也只能属于我的。  
我还没责怪罗杰太晚遇见您了，如果能早一点遇见，艾斯和我也不用那么迟相遇。  
…………  
……

露玖被马尔科的来信逗得哈哈大笑，她再次重申了对自己儿子爱人的要求，并解释道，“可能是罗杰的不忿吧，他一直都说自己的儿子是个绝世大宝贝，谁敢偷窥艾斯，他就打死谁。”

随着艾斯的来信，露玖撑到了海军离开巴苔里拉岛。她终于可以放松了，她的孩子也终于可以和这个世界打招呼了。她把家里都打扫了一遍，在最隐蔽的角落里翻出她的珍藏。

那是她和罗杰在家门口的合照，那是留下的唯一一个和罗杰有关的事物。

她仔细地把照片搽干净，凝视着照片上罗杰的脸，轻声说道，“你还真是个‘恶劣’的海贼。”

现在她有点怀疑这一切是不是罗杰安排好的，无论如何，艾斯和他都支撑着自己走到最后。

她把照片塞进瓶子里，里面已经塞进了她写给艾斯的最后一封信。她知道自己时日无多，延长孕期透支燃烧着她的生命。她的命运早已谱写成曲，只剩最后一个高潮尚未对世间弹奏。她泪眼朦胧地看着瓶子慢慢在空气中消散，哽咽着对着肚子里的孩子说：

“准备好和妈妈见面了吗？艾斯？”


End file.
